


Sunshine

by XtaticPearl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: Prompt: oh god, this is going to be 12000 kinds of cheesy, but tony singing 'you make me happy when skies are grey' to steve because HE'S SUNSHINE. please & thank you





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @laexploradoraaa on Tumblr.

It’s not on any day special to them. It’s not at home or at an intimate setting.

There is a cacophony of the press gathered on the other side of the partition and the team is getting ready to face them after another battle. Clint is swearing as usual and Bruce has his headphones on, knowing that Clint is swearing loud enough to get him riled up. Thor is wiping down his face with Pepper’s tissues and Natasha is drinking a quick smoothie to get an energy boost.

It’s nothing special and just another tired day.

“I’ll always love you and make you happy,” Tony whispers beside Steve and he tilts his head to hear clearer with a mild frown, not turning to look at his boyfriend but aware of his warmth leaning against his back, “If you will only say the same.”

It’s been a long battle and that’s the only reason Steve will give for being confused for a second but then he leans back in Tony’s armoured hold a little, feeling his shoulders relax with a breath of familiarity.

Tony doesn’t let up and Steve has always loved this man, this enigma of changing tides, but knows that this moment is for them and for today.

“But if you leave me to love another,” Tony nips at his ear lightly and Steve knocks his head lightly against Tony’s cheek, a fond chuckle swelling in his chest at the cheeky tease, “You’ll regret it all one day.”

He hears Clint gag from somewhere behind but Steve has long since stopped hiding his love for the man holding him, just as he has long accepted that he will always have someone to hold him when he needs it.

Tony’s lips skim his jaw and then linger on his cheek, sweet and soft like a forgotten wish on summer’s noon.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey,” he hums, a quiet promise in melody against Steve’s ear, just for him, always for him, “You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Steve turns his head and Tony is there, a smile on his lips, ready to answer an unasked call.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away,” he whispers against Steve’s lips when they touch and Steve closes his eyes against the brightness of the moment. A ray of love in the background of every fight he would go through, for the rest of his life.

It’s not a special day and they get hammered by the press but Steve feels like sunshine when he looks at Tony in moments, finding the stars he always sought in the man he loved.

The sun’s own starburst.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always happy things!


End file.
